Don't Need Him
by purplecoconut2998
Summary: Harry doesn't miss him. Much. HPDM


**Title: **Don't Need Him.

**One-Shot**

**Summary: **Harry didn't miss him. Much. Post-OotP, Pre-HBP

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

XXXX

Draco sat there watching the alert on his closed floo beeping madly. Someone wanted to talk to him badly. Well tough, he thought viciously. He was in no state to see people anyway, his eyes were puffy, he was in yesterday's clothes, which were wrinkled beyond an anti-wrinkling charm, he smelt like sweat and his hair was sticking up at odd angles.

Draco was wallowing. Harry had let him walk away.

XXXX

Harry was pissed. In the very drunk sense.

"I don't give a damn about him! I defiantly didn't want to run after him, yes sir e. Happy to let him walk away." Harry ranted to an equally pissed Ron Weasley.

"You go mate! You'll be fine being alone!"

"Yeah! I said as much to him yesterday when he threatened to leave. Who does he think he is? I mean I Harry Potter! So I told him, 'Draco,' I told him, 'I'm fine on my own! I don't need you! Have a nice life.' That's what I told him. But that was yesterday…I think I might miss him a little bit…" Harry said, and if the knot in his chest was anything to go by he missed the blond more than just a little bit.

XXXX

The alert stopped beeping. Oh good, they've gone, Draco thought miserably. The was a loud crack which caused him to spring up, he jumped to his feet and grabbed his wand when the door to his flat burst open.

"DRACO MALFOY! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FLOO YOU FOR OVER AN HOUR! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU AND HARRY ARE STUPID!"

Draco flinched as Hermione Granger stormed in. The bushy-turned-straight-and-sleek haired girl gave the blond a dark look.

"Now, lets start at the beginning and maybe you can tell me why I just had Harry on the phone, while might I add I was trying to floo you, wailing about how crap his life was."

"You know what happened Granger." Draco replied coolly.

"Yeah I know what happened. You walked in on a very startled Harry who was trying to escape Blaise Zabini, who was trying to seduce him. The two of you fought and you walked away. Harry came over last night all grim but determined that he was fine, and now he and Ron are completely rat-arsed because Harry got all upset." She said with out coming up for air, the result was her face took on a unattractive purple colour only ever seen before on Voldemort and Uncle Vernon.

Draco scoffed.

"Oh yeah, because he looked like he was really trying to escape. Zabini almost had his fucking hand down Harry's trousers by the time I got there." He said with an icy undertone.

"Oh yes because Harry wasn't trapped in a corner, Harry being 5"8 and Zabini 6"3, and he was obviously throwing himself at Zabini, who might I add he turned down repeatedly during seventh year and the war, for you might I add!" She said with a glare. Draco looked respectfully cowed.

Had that really been the case? Harry had never told him, then again after the incident in sixth year when they first got together where he hexed Ginny Weasley bad enough that she had to spend a week in the hospital wing for trying to come on to the raven haired Gryffindor, it was no surprise really. A smirk crossed his face as he thought of Zabini, his hands won't be going anywhere for a while. Wonder if he's found them yet…Draco mused, very happy with himself for hexing his fellow ex Slytherins hands off his body and into Greenland.

"What are you smirking about?" Hermione asked sharply in a way reminiscent of McGonnagal.

"Nothing. Hermione…if Harry's so upset then why didn't he go after me?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"I don't think he knew you wanted him to, needed him to." She said her face now bearing a soft, caring look. Sighing softly Draco unlocked his floo.

"Where are they?" He asked, suddenly realising how tired he was.

"Wand and Cauldron, along Honey Pot Lane?" Hermione said her voice questioning.

"Right." Draco said. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder he stepped into the now emerald flames. "The Wand and Cauldron!" he said before flooing away.

"Don't be stupid now Harry..." Hermione whispered to the now empty flat before she followed suit.

XXXX

Draco stepped out of the floo looking decisively unruffled, something Harry had always grumbled about. It took the blonde all of 7.6 seconds to spot Harry, who was openly crying on his muggle mobile phone. Draco rolled his eyes; he'd never understood them.

"He…he…he left me! HE LEFT ME SEAMUS!" Harry wailed into the contraption. Ron, Draco noticed, was looking rather uncomfortable despite his drunken state.

Draco stood there watching when there was a soft whoosh and Hermione joined him.

"You ready?" She asked softly. Draco shook his head.

"No, but I need to do this. I love him." He whispered hanging his head. The way he'd acted, he hadn't acted as if he'd loved Harry and both he and Hermione knew it.

With a deep breath he started to walk over to the drunk Gryffindors.

"Harry." He said coming to stop right in front of him.

"Seamus, I've got to go." And with that Harry hung up.

"I'm sorry." Draco said softly not meeting the dark haired man's eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I love you too much." Harry nodded, obviously excepting the answer. Whether he accepted it because it made sense to him or because he was drunk and at that point it seemed like a reasonable answer didn't matter. What mattered was that Harry cupped Draco's face gently in his hands and tipped his head up to meet his eyes.

"I love you too, but what about next time you get jealous?" Draco sighed.

"I'll talk to you?"

"Right answer." Harry then kissed him with exceedingly good vigour and skill considering he was pissed.

"I'm drunk."

"I noticed."

"I mean it though, I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry."

"Good. Now take advantage of me." Draco gave him a wolfish grin and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor before kissing him soundly and Apparating home.


End file.
